Alone
by Tempest of Reach
Summary: When one is all alone with no one to give you comfort and no one the mourn your passing, who knows how that person may react?
1. Lament of a Fox

**Right, at this moment in time this IS a one-shot, through knowing me I'll want to make this into a complete story. Even if it's just in my head.**

* * *

Alone.

Everyone left him… they always left them in the end, no matter who they where, and how close he was to them… they always left him in the end.

The first to go was his beautiful mother, Vixy Reinard McCloud… killed by a car bomb that was meant for his father…

Next with his second parent, Ace pilot James McCloud. Founder and first leader of the Star Fox team. Betrayed by Pigma, one of the original members of Star Fox.

Peppy Hare, his father's old friend and last member of the original Star Fox became a surrogate father for him, mentoring him through the war against Andross, and the Aparoid Invasion… then he became the General of the Cornerian Army. No longer having time for his adopted son.

Slippy Toad, Star Fox's engineer had retired as a pilot, was now living with his wife – a pink frog known as Amanda – on the water planet of Aquas. His life was a comfortable one; with no more risk of death… he was happy, which is more than what Fox could say.

Falco Lombardi, Fox's cocky wing mate and – through no one would ever say this to his face – the best pilot in the Star Fox team… and now the leader of his own mercenary group, rivalling both the Star Fox of old, and the new, redeemed Star Wolf. Not too surprisingly, this new group was known as Star Falco.

All of them had impacted his life, in both good ways in bad… but none of them could be compared to the blue vixen that had stolen his heart… Krystal. Ever since he laid eyes on her, he fell in love with her by her beauty alone. After he had realised her from her crystal prison and got to know her personally. His love for her only increased… and in time, she returned his feelings. The bond between the two only became stronger during the Aparoid Invasion, mostly when he accidently revealed that he would like to marry her whilst talking to Prince Tricky… What happened next through, was the worst mistake that Fox ever made in his entire alive.

He pushed away, forcing her to leave the Star Fox team, fearing for her safety, knowing that the live he lived was as dangerous as it got. He should have known better through, should have known that she would find a way to keep flying… Even so, he was completely surprised to discover that she had joined his – and Star Fox's – rivals, Star Wolf. During the Anglar Blitz, when he saw her again, he hoped that maybe, just maybe, there might be a chance to repair their relationship… in the end through, she betrayed him. Helping Star Wolf take the device that was needed to neutralize Vemon's acidic oceans, to defeat the Anglar's and take all the glory of the great victory for themselves…

Fox McCloud, leader, pilot, hero. Was alone. His friends had left him, his family where all dead, and the love of his life had turned against them… No matter how hard he looked, he could find nothing in his life anymore… not to long ago. He could not even walk down a street without people crowding around him, asking him thousands of questions, cheering for him, begging for an autograph… now, he was just a nothing meaningless person, another blank face among the lost souls that wandered streets of Corneria City.

No one was going to mourn his passing; no one would even notice his death. They might see a news report of a fox found dead, killed by his own hand. It was unlikely that anyone would ever link this lost empty soul for the great Fox McCloud.

The park was empty of all life except his own. No one in their right mind would be here at such a time. Either there where at their homes, sleeping through the night or in the seedier places of the city… not here, not in this park as the heavens opened.

The vulpine looked up at the clouded sky, feeling the rain pour down. Seeping through his clothes, creeping past his fur, soaking him right down to his bones. He didn't mind through, he didn't mind the coldness of the wetness. Instead, enjoying the feeling of the rain rolling down his body. Once last thing to enjoy before the end… all else was empty inside him… and yet he still had it in him to note how the sky so closely reflected heart.

With one last, final sigh. Fox McCloud looked away from the sky for the last time. His green-eyed gaze coming to rest on the object that rested in his right paw. The last gift that was ever given to him by his father. A solid, dependable blaster that accompanied through all of his trails ever since his father died. A fitting weapon to end it all.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the vulpine lifted the blaster up slowly, raising it up to head height. Breathing in deeply, calming himself, steadying himself for what he was about to do. Fox McCloud turned the weapon around in his paw, so that the gleaming barrel was now aiming at him.

The vulpine looked up into the clouded sky, feeling the rain pour down soaking to the bone, he didn't mind through, nothing mattered anymore. Yet he still found it in him to reflect how much the sky was like his heart at the moment. With a sigh, Fox looked away from the sky, instead concentrating on the blaster he held loosely in his right paw. Slowly, ever so slowly, the vulpine lifted the weapon up, until it was at head height. Breathing deeply to calm himself, Fox turned the blaster around so its barrel was pointing at him.

'_This is it then… I suppose I should say goodbye to you, my cruel twisted life' _The vulpine thought, closing his eyes, one last time. Darkness taking his sight, waiting to take his soul into death… and yet they did not. The one, final click, the final noise he would hear before the end of it all… it never came. The red fox waited for it, waiting for the end, growing confused as why death had not claimed him… then he realized the truth.

"I… I can't. I can't do this, I can't end it." Fox McCloud thought out loud as his eyes opened once more. The realization forced him to his knees, eyes filling up salty tears. "Why? Why can't I end it?" The vulpine sobbed, memories roaring through his mind, consuming his very being. Those of pain, of anguish and of sorrow far outweighed the memories of joy, happiness and love. "Why must this go on!" The red fox shouted, turning his head up to the heavens. "What have I done to deserve this fate! Why must I suffer when I have saved thousands, no millions of lives! Why do I have to be **alone!**" The vulpine demanded, before he collapsed once more, his sobs taking not just his mind, but also his body.

A hand entered his view.

Startled, Fox McCloud flinched back, falling from a kneeling position to what could loosely be called a sitting position. The red fox followed the hand up, taking in the masked lizard that stood before him. His first thoughts was that the figure was a Sharpclaw, through that was soon dismissed. This lizard was something else entirely… and still holding out his left hand, offering to help him back onto his feet. Shock rendered the vulpine mute, as he brain struggled to take in this new turn of events. Eventually, his mouth opened, speaking words before his even registered them.

"…why?"

"Because to me, you look like someone who needed a hand." The lizard replied, the calm, yet gentle voice revealing that it was male.

"But, but I'm a nobody, a person that no one cares for, a person that has nothing more in their life, why would you offer me a hand? There is no reason for you."

"No one should be alone Fox McCloud. You are great person, and do not deserve this fate… Let us make this right shall we? Let us show the world that you are Fox McCloud, hero of the Lylat system… Let us face whatever life wants to through at use together… friend."

Fox McCloud did not speak, again rendered mute by shock. Unable to comprehend what he was being offered… slowly through this changed. Almost unnoticeable at first, the end of the vulpine's mouth curling up at a snail's pace. Eventually through, anyone could see the first, genuine smile of Fox's face for a long time as he raised his right paw – the very same one that held his father's blaster just a short minute ago – grasping the lizard's outstretch hand. Changing not only his fate… but that fate of all those he knew… changing the fate of the Lylat system forever.

"Together."

* * *

**Sometimes it only takes one small action to change the fate of universe forever…**

**Updated at school as I struggled with my original story. **

**So, what you guys think? Should I make this into a full-fledged story? I do have a few ideas.**


	2. A Vixen's Regret

**I really didn't know that role-playing can affect you so much. But when you get into it as I do, I guess it isn't a surprise… Heh, torturing my character's can be fun. I just made my main guy – and real good guy – turn evil. Something to do with the fact that the person he loved no longer loves him back and that's he been lied to slightly… **

**Anyway, I'm sure you don't really want to know about my RPing, (If you do, just ask.) the main thing is that what's happen as put me in a slightly angsty mood, thus the next chapter of this story. A vixen's regret!**

* * *

Regret poured through Krystal's body, thinking about the one she loved more than any other, Fox Mccloud. She had permanently pushed him away when all he did was love. Yes he pushed her away first, but that was because he was afraid for her safety and did not want her to die. He realized his mistake in pushing her away – through it was debatable whenever or not it was a mistake – and came back to her, begging her for forgiveness. However she turned him away, using him and his great flying skills to help her new team – Star Wolf, rivals of Star Fox – to secure the device needed to neutralize Venom's acidic oceans and defeat the Angler threat and because of that they became heroes. It was not long after this that Krystal began to regret her decision and she searched for Fox. But the vulpine had vanished and Krystal accepted the fact that she would never see him again.

Solace came in a surprising form. From what she had known of Panther, she thought that he was a lustful cat, only interested in women for their looks and to work his whiles on them. However he was a surprisingly kind and deep cat. Comforting Krystal the best he could and never pushing things, knowing that the vixen didn't love him like he did her. Krystal now depends on Panther as a friend and ally, more than Wolf. Leon didn't even require mentioning.

Now Star Wolf was going to Corneria, having been called by Peppy for reasons they did not know. Krystal was dreading the return, as last time she went the crowds had somehow learnt of what she had done and booed her, shouting that she was a traitor. They almost reduced her to tears as what they spoke was the truth, but with Panther's support she managed to hide her tears before they departed.

Of course, this was not the only reason why Krystal did not want to return. Peppy had told them that he was also calling Star Falco in – a new team created by Falco Lombardi, in Fox's honour and a direct opposition to Star Wolf – meaning that Krystal will have to encounter not only Peppy again, but also Falco who made no attempt to hide his hatred and disgust at Krystal for what she had done.

Most painful of all however where the memories. Memories of the times she shared with Fox, the dates they had, with Krystal playfully teasing the vulpine and the pilot stuttering and blushing, surprisingly shy around the vixen, the first kiss they shared together, the time when Krystal, frightening off the lightning storm stayed at Fox's apartment for the night – here the blue furred fox couldn't help but smile softly. Remembering that Falco was sure they slept together, and yeah they did sleep in the same bed, wrapped in each others arms. But that wasn't what Falco meant and they knew it. Krystal remembered how she teasingly answered with a 'Maybe' causing Fox to splutter and blush, and action that caused her to giggle. Remembering it, the telepath almost giggled again, but the ship lurched as they came into land, and all of her pain, all of her regret poured back in. Fox was gone and he wasn't coming back. Panther and Wolf tried their best, but they knew there was nothing that could be done. Krystal was alone.

**

* * *

**

And done! So, what do you guys think of the new chapter hmmm? I've decided I won't be concentrating on one single character and will be revolving to each in turn – apart from Leon, as he's just a mad twisted sadistic lizard.


	3. A Father's Memories

**Okay, after updating a True Covenant I have decided to get this story updated as well.**

**So here it is, Chapter three of Alone. A father's memories.**

**

* * *

**

Peppy Hare sighed silent as he finished organized all off papers and placed them to one side, glad that it was all over with it. Leaning back on his chair, he snatched his personal organizer from the desk and flipped it open, ticking off 'Do paperwork' with immense satisfaction, he then scrolled down his personal planer to see what was next…

And jolted when he saw what was next. _'Meeting with Star Wolf and Star Fo- Falco' _abruptly, he flipped the planer closed and tossed it onto desk in front off him, a desperate attempt to escape what it was to come, a futile effort as the flood off memories still came.

Every time. Every single damn time he heard mention off Star Wolf or Star Falco, he remembered Star Fox. He remembered his times there the fights and wars he took part in as a member off the team… he remembered the easily scared yet brave and reliable mechanic Slippy, the arrogant hotshot pilot that was Falco, and off course, the leader off the team, his near son – Fox… but there was one he had been remembering off late, more then even Fox… he was remembering his father, James McCloud…

This time around, he remembered the first time he ever met James, not knowing that such a chance encounter would change his life forever, in ways he never had ever imagined.

'_Peppy was down in the academy shooting range, holding a blaster in his shaking paws, as he pointed it down towards the range, desperately trying to hit the targets, but almost every single shot he fired missed the target, and when they did hit another target, it hit a target on another range, which was worse then missing his target at all. Peppy was the only one in the shooting range, having snuck into here after curfew to get some practice in. Peppy was a horrible shot and always had been, but to his horror he found out that unless he got at least a score of 125 out off five shots – an average off 25per shot – during the end off year exam, then he would get kicked out off the academy and if that happen… he couldn't bare to think about it._

_As every shot missed, Peppy began to get more and more desperate, and as a result, his shots got more and more wild. Time passed on and Peppy realized that he was improving one bit, and most likely wouldn't improve no matter what he did. This realization meant that he panicked, starting to hyper ventilate._

"_Easy there." A voice said out off nowhere, an orange furred paw appearing out off nowhere and wrapping around Peppy's trembling paws. Peppy jerked away with surprise, turning his head to see who had spoken._

_To the side and just behind him stood a fox the same age as himself he was well built for his age, but to Peppy's surprise, he wasn't wearing the academy's uniform. Instead he was wearing a set if clothes that in the future, his son would as well. Smiling kindly at Peppy the fox said. "You've got to calm down, if you just shot and panic when you shoot badly, you won't ever improve."_

"_W-w-who are you?" Peppy managed to stutter out, surprised at this vulpine's sudden appearance and how accurate he was in guessing what he was doing, and fear that he had been caught and was going to be escorted to the head's office, where most likely after receiving the bollocking off his life, he would get thrown out off the academy._

"_James McCloud, a name that everyone will know when I become the best fighter pilot in the entire system." The fox replied confidently, but not arrogantly or cockily, and then he grimaced. "Well I would be if I was a member off the academy, but because I'm just a builder's son, I don't have the class to join, nor do my parents have the money to pay the fees." Peppy was mute at this point, partly because off fear, but partly because he had no idea what to say – here was a kid who by no means was part off the academy, yet he was teaching him how to shoot! Part of him said that he should feel offended and angry, a part off him wanting to put this low-class scum into his place… however this part Peppy squashed instantly, he swore he would never be like his father, and to help this young boy to achieve his dream._

"_So… any more tips?" Peppy asked calmly – as if the entire situation had gone. James grinned in reply before moving so that he was standing behind Peppy's shoulder, looking down his arm and the barrel off the gun._

"_You've got to be steady and calm." He said, as he gently moved the Peppy's aim. "I'm pretty sure you know all off the 'look down the barrel of the gun, line up the sights with where you want to hit' etc etc. But honestly? The main thing you need to do is be confidant in yourself. Don't try to hit the target, tell yourself 'I am going to hit the target' and pull the trigger." After saying this, James pulled the trigger, and to Peppy's amazement is shot down the range and smashed into the centre off the target. With a small smile, the vulpine stepped back and gently slapped the hare on the shoulder. "Now you have a go."_

_Peppy quickly got nervous again as James watched him, but remembering what the vulpine had said, forced himself to calm down. "I will hit the target." He told himself firmly as he looked down the sights off the gun. After he spoke, he pulled the trigger._

_The blaster bolt shot down the shooting range and hit the target clearly on the 30-point area.' _

Peppy smiled at the memory. His shooting improved remarkably after this, but he kept it hidden, pretending to be a bad shot… so much in fact that a betting pool off what he would score would get was created. James heard off this, and bet heavily on him hitting the 225 mark – through he didn't tell the Hare. Everyone laughed at him when he placed the bet, but no one was laughing when Peppy got a total score off 245 – almost top marks. It was with this money that he won that secured himself a place in the academy – that and his help with Peppy had not been missed. Peppy told his dad that he helped him improve his shooting and was shocked when the old hare roared at both him for needing help off such low class scum, then at the headmaster for letting such low class scum join the academy… then even more surprisingly he feel silent… when James knocked him with one punch. The event was covered up, and the old hare transported away, and Peppy was more then glad that he never had to go back and see him again.

Peppy sighed before turned to the picture he had on his desk – a picture off both him and James after they had graduated from the academy. "So long has it been hasn't it?" He said softly. "And so much has happened… you made me promise that if anything would to happen to you during our last fateful mission I would look after your son… and I am afraid I have broken that promise my friend… I am sorry…" Peppy then looked to the time, and jerked in surprise when he was the meeting was in five minutes. Sitting upright, he hastily wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up, moving to the exit off his officer, before he left however he stopped and turned, looking back at the picture on his desk. "Funny isn't it James? I have a family like you did, in fact I have a granddaughter who was the same age as when we both met now… and yet, I am completely Alone…"

* * *

**And done! So, I have covered Fox, Krystal and Peppy, and next up with be another member of Star Fox, one who has always said to be a person that enjoys being alone… but has he really?**

**And who is that reptile who saved Fox's life? What role does he have in this? And what has happened for Fox? Why is Peppy calling this meeting with both Star Falco and Star Wolf? What could be some important to call them both in?**

… **wait, just you wait until these questions are answered…**


End file.
